Una vez más
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: NaruSaku: ha pasado un año sin verle, despúes de aquella tormentosa historia que tuviera con su amor de infancia, por fin acepta su verdadero sentir pero ¿ya es demaciado tarde?


Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.

Este es un pequeño epilogo de "My Memory" y mi homenaje al NaruSaku. Espero les agrade.

* * *

**Una vez más.**

* * *

_¿Cuanto es lo que debo perder?, para poder perdonarme_

_¿Cuanto dolor tendría que vivir?, para estar contigo de nuevo_

_Y otra vez, la estación cambia junto con el viento_

_Y otra ves, nos encontramos perdidos tú y yo_

La noche cual presa de su sentir, era fría, puesto que pronto terminaría el invierno mas largo que en años habían tenido, era extraño lo sabia, sin embargo ahí se encontraba en soledad en su habitación, después de separarse de Sasuke e incluso mucho antes de ello no dejaba de pensar en esa persona.

Un año llevaba de no verle ni siquiera escuchar su voz y aunque era verdad que de vez, en vez recibía cartas de esa persona, no era lo mismo, siempre, desde que el azabache se marchara de la aldea, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Ahora recostada en su cama viendo las estrellas que se colaban por la ventana abierta no dejaba de abrazar su almohada.

_Cuando las cosas son difíciles, no quisiera estar aquí_

_Y aun así recuerdo el día que me enamore de ti_

_Y una vez más, mis memorias me retienen aquí_

_Una vez mas, no se donde ir y aun así_

Su decisión fue tomada precipitadamente, puesto que aun le faltaba completar el entrenamiento, sin embargo con un solo adiós se había separado de aquel equipo, de aquella aldea que le recibiera con los brazos abiertos, extrañaba Konoha, la extrañaba a ella, tanto que no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez si aquella ocasión en la que hablara con Sasuke, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Con su morral al hombro y saldando de rama en rama por el bosque, poco a poco se acercaba hacia aquella aldea que le vio nacer, que le hizo sufrir, pero… por la que estaba dispuesto arriesgar todo, lo único que pedía, lo único que esperaba es que ella, fuera feliz, que el Uchiha cumpliera su promesa y la hiciera feliz.

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_En el anden del tren, o en cualquier ventana_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podremos estar_

Sin siquiera moverse desde unos minutos atrás y con melancolía recordaba cada instante, cada momento de su vida, ahora con solo 21 años de edad se daba cuenta de cada uno de sus errores, de sus confusos sentimientos y el arrepentimiento se hacia presente. Pero por lo menos, su vida, aunque equivocada, estuvo rodeada de una alo de protección, de protección dada por su Naruto, la pelirosa seguir aferrándose a aquella almohada de rana que estaba entre sus brazos, como si de aquella forma pudiera traer de vuelta aquellos momentos buenos, malos, pero estando al lado de esa persona.

Sabia que aquella relación que mantuviera con su "amor" de infancia era gracias al rubio, sin embargo deseo, por solo un instante que esa persona, ese ojiazul no se hubiera dado por vencido con sus sentimientos para con ella.

_Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, ahora mismo iría a donde tu estas_

_Y no habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Lo dejaría todo solo por... abrazarte_

Por un instante se quedo ahí, a unos pasos de las murallas que lo separaban de su cerezo, que a pesar de todo aun amaba, si bien nunca la olvidaría ya estaba mas que resignado a hacerla feliz, a verla con el "amor de su vida" pero por mucho tiempo que pasara era como si nada cambiara, su corazón aun exigía verla, una vez mas, solo una, poder abrazarla, poderle decir lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde, ya todo había cambiado, con seguridad ella, estuviera casada con su mejor amigo, y es que el soportar tres años de aquella "relación" era más que suficiente, por ello, al año en que ellos comenzaran a salir había pedido mil misiones, fuera de Konoha, había rechazado –por el momento- el puesto de Hokage, pero sobre todo la ultima vez, cuando se enterara de aquella propuesta de matrimonio, de un posible embarazo, se había marchado por un año para entrenar, o mejor dicho para enterrar su sentir, con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios reinicio la marcha hacia su hogar.

_Si deseas evitar la soledad, con lo que hagas es suficiente_

_Por que la noche que caen las estrellas, no puedo mentirme a mi mismo_

Un error, tan solo por a ver escogido mal su vida era un embrollo, era cierto que se había convertido en la mejor medico ninja desde Tsunade-sama, era cierto que vivió muchas fantasías espectaculares al lado de Sasuke, y era verdad que le quería… le quería como a un hermano, porque él, había sufrido como ella, porque él había cometido los mismos errores, pero en algo se diferenciaban, muy a pesar de que Sakura por fin comprendía la verdad, su verdad, Sasuke le enseño que él si estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por Naruto, de no ver a la persona que le había robado el pensamientos, por hacer feliz a la persona mas especial de su hermano. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, si tan solo aquella noche en que se marchara el rubio no le hubiera dicho aquello, si tan solo le hubiera rogado que se quedara a su lado, tal vez todo aquello estaría mejor, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, había decidido, por ella, ser un poco egoísta nuevamente, pero esta vez haría lo correcto.

_Y una vez más, la estación cambia junto con el viento_

_Y una vez más, nos encontramos perdidos tú y yo_

Llego a las puertas de la aldea, con el sol a punto de salir y el refrescante viento colándose entre sus ropas, su corazón, a pesar del mínimo esfuerzo físico bombeaba con rapidez, ¿Qué hacer primero? ¿Verla? No, por ahora tan solo quería vagar en soledad un momento más, hasta que la mañana con su alo de esperanza y fuerza, le diera el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse con lo inevitable, pues si bien no creía en el destino, sabia que era inevitable no estar al lado de la ojijade, cerro los ojos unos instantes aun aparado frente al gran portón tan solo enfocando en su mente el rostro de su cerezo sonriente con aquel brillo de amor en los ojos. Sonrió con tristeza una vez más y se dirigió a las puertas, donde los guardias con sorpresa lo saludaron, después de todo el gran héroe de Konoha había regresado para convertirse en el Hokage mas joven de la historia con sus apenas 22 años.

Entrando a la aldea, pidió de favor que no informaran de su regreso, aun no era el momento y siendo la nocturna aun poseedora del cielo, sus pasos se dirigieron a las vacías calles de Konoha.

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_Al una calle cruzar, en un profundo sueño_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podremos estar_

A pesar de que la cortina de estrellas aun estaban iluminando la madrugada, a pesar del frió espantoso que se sentía entrar por su ventana, se levanto con pereza de la cama, dejando sobre ella a la gran almohada de rana contemplando el cielo en su lugar, se dirigió con paso vacilante el baño, y aunque sentía la frescura de lleno en sus mejillas húmedas, no le intereso si quiera limpiarlas, era su expiación después de dejarle ir, de ser tan tonta, para no aceptar la verdad.

Prendió la luz de la habitación, enfocándose en el reflejo de su persona que aquel espejo mostraba, su piel era aun cremosa y factiblemente llena de tibieza, sus ojos de un jade hermoso cubiertos de una sombra de necedad y tristeza que mostraban sus parpados sonrojados, su cabello lacio había vuelto a ser un tanto mas largo en aquel año, llegaba exactamente un poco mas bajo de los hombros, tomados en unas pinas trenzas que mostraban su madurez y a la vez, demostraban que aun podía ser un tanto jovial e infantil

- **si tan solo…**- murmuraron aquellos labios de rosado tono, carnosos, encantadores.

_Si lo milagros ocurrieran, ahora mismo te podría ver_

_En un nuevo amanecer, donde aparezco igual_

_Con aquello que no te dije y eso es que TE AMO_

Recorrió con lentitud cada una de las calles, enfocando su vista en primera instancia en el territorio Hyuuga, su querida amiga seguramente ya estaría casada en aquel instante, sonrió con ternura, puesto que por ello luchara, por casarse con alguien a quien amaba, lamentablemente nunca supo quien era esa persona, llego posteriormente al puesto de Ichiruka, recordó en ese instante las veces de que el equipo siete con sus diferentes componentes, había ido a celebrar por petición suya, cada una de sus misiones y que desde el momento en que decidiera hacerla feliz no había vuelto a pisar aquel local, aquello debía cambiar.

Cada uno de los lugares, desde la florería de lo Yamanaka, hasta la veterinaria de los Inunozuka le recordaban los momentos preciados con todos aquellos amigos que dejo atrás, con aquella joven de cabellera exótica que, desde su niñez amo y hasta ahora amaba, inclusive, creía ciegamente en que a su muerte la seguiría amando, las palabras que un día le dijera su madre eran ciertas, se enamoro de una persona parecida a Kushina Uzumaki, apresar de no ser correspondido, aun podía declarar con felicidad innata que amaba a Sakura Haruno, pero aquello ya era prohibido. Sin darse cuenta llego a la casa del cerezo, donde viviera desde que nació, donde pasaba a recogerla en las misiones, donde le se despidiera de ella aquella noche hacia un año.

_Los recuerdos, de aquel verano vuelven... a mí_

_Y un palpitar que desapareció..._

Salio de su departamento, aquel que le pidiera a su madre con ruegos y demás obviamente para comenzar a vivir mas independientemente, después de todo necesitaba cierta intimidad con el azabache, mas ahora no lo necesitaba, con su traje de Junnin se dirigió a paso normal hacia el hospital, tal vez, ahí se sentiría mejor, olvidaría un poco y podría de cierta forma alejarse de aquel sentimiento, de aquella tristeza, cuando a lo lejos vio danzantes unas hebras doradas, paro de inmediato y con los ojos sumamente abiertos, con el corazón expectante, noto que solo fue un sueño, puesto que una vez que parpadeo, aquella figura alta, de cabellos dorados habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no sentía ningún chakra y comenzaba a pensar que el daño que se auto infringía le estaba afectando las neuronas, una sonrisa llena de tristeza se formo en sus labios volviendo a recorres aquellas calles rumbo al hospital, "Largate de una vez ¿Qué no entiendes que te odio?" aquellas palabras danzantes en su memoria la atormentaban, aquella fue la despedida que le diera a su mejor amigo, no… a su persona mas preciada, ella lo había corrido de su lado.

Al llegar al hospital noto que no se encontraba del todo sola, al parecer minutos antes la Hokage había ingresado, no quería verla, no ahora, después de todo lo que habían causado sus errores, se sentía fatídicamente idiota, dio medio vuelta para regresar a su "hogar" si tan solo tuviera uno realmente quizás no estuviera tan melancólica.

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_En aquel lugar donde yo te conocí_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podemos estar_

Sintió por un instante la presencia de ella, y no se equivoco al desaparecer de inmediato en un parpadeo, con su chakra oculto y con un inmenso sentimiento de ir a abrazarle tan solo la siguió, notando cada una de sus facciones, el tenue pero permanente sonrojo que el frió causaba en sus mejillas, el pequeño aliento calido que saliera de sus labios, pero sobre todo aquella mirada que tanto añoraba, no entendía el porque se hallaba de aquella forma, tan melancólica, tan solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado por ningún inconveniente, y aunque tenia ganas de matar al Uchiha si le hiciera daño, ahora no podía dejar de seguirle, de verla y olerla a lo lejos, a lo lejos como siempre estuvo y como siempre estará, quizás algún día el se casara y no temía volver a adra un pedazo de su corazón sin embargo aquel corazón ya le había sido entregado a aquella figura de porte femenino y hermoso que iba a unos pasos delante de él. Sonrió con ternura al verla dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, a pesar que con los años y misiones ya no lo usaban ahí permanecía

-** Sakura-chan…**- murmuro a penas en un susurro mientras se detenía en uno de los últimos locales antes de llegar a los campos de entrenamientos, y no pudo evitar sonreír aun más viendo que ella tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba que se le había caído una fina pulsera de plata, la cual para su sorpresa tenia grabado un nombre, un nombre que no era el que él imaginaba, su palpitar se detuvo un instante, para después comenzar a bombear aun mas sangre de la necesaria y casi dejando salir su chakra lo oculto de inmediato, no podía descubrirse ahora.

_Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, ahora mismo iría a donde tu estas_

_Y no habría nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Por abrazarte dejaría todo, solo por ti_

Llego al campo de entrenamiento y quitándose su chaleco se cómodo los guantes, debía sacra todo aquel sentir de alguna forma, no podía ser que hacia tan solo unos segundos jurara a verlo sentido y ahora nada, ni aunque forzara su chakra, si tan solo tuviera las habilidades de un Hyuuga inclusive las de Sasuke pero no, que envidia le daba en aquellos momentos, pero se pregunto ¿Por qué no he ido por él? ¿Por qué? Una y otras vez su Inner, le hablaba le daba fuerzas las cuales no tenia para ir a la busca de su Kitsune, porque muy tarde había comprendido lo que era el verdadero amor.

El alba comenzaba a asomarse convirtiendo el campo nevado en una sinfonía de brillantes cristales a su alrededor, cuanto quisiera compartir aquel maravilloso pasaje con aquella persona, pero no podía, y entonces concentrando su chakra en sus puños, pego en el suelo con toda su fuerza causando un leve temblor alrededor, la mentaba que ahora el cambo estuviera totalmente estropeado, pero era necesario sacar todo aquello y entonces, sintió como hasta sus fosas nasales llegaba un tenue olor masculino, uno que añoraba, uno con el que soñó, era como la naturaleza, como si estuviera en un cambo lleno de pastos verdes y algunas gotas de roció, era como Konoha, era el olor de Naruto y no supo mas que hacer que girar su cuerpo hacia donde venia aquel olor.

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver que aparezcas en cualquier lugar_

_En algún viaje en tren, esperando en el anden_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podemos estar_

Observo por largo tiempo cada uno de los delicados movimientos que la mujer hiciera, aun oculto su sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar desde lo recóndito de su ser, estaba nervioso y sabia que bien podría equivocarse pero recordaba con claridad aquella pulsera, la que él le regalara en uno de sus cumpleaños, antes de que Sasuke regresara a la aldea y las palabras exactas que le dijera en ese entonces "sakura-chan con este obsequio te regalo mi corazón así que espero algún día lo uses… esa será tu respuesta" y luego salir corriendo antes de ser golpeado con furia por aquella adolescente de 16 años recién cumplidos, lo recordaba tan claramente, aquella pulsera con una S y una N unidas por un corazón de cristal, la aferro en su diestra mientras sentía a sus pies el tenue y mas bien fuerte temblor que causara la joven, tenia ansias de verle de frente y ahora sin siquiera proponérselo con un reflejo de su cuerpo se hallaba a unos pasos de ella, viéndola con fijeza y una seriedad que no le pertenecían, cuando de pronto ella se quedo completamente quieta noto que su cuerpo se había puesto tenso y un movimiento que le pareció eterno sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos observando aquellos dos cielos.

En ese momento la luz alrededor de aquellos dos cuerpo estaba llegando, iluminándolos, reconociéndolos nuevamente.

_Si lo milagros ocurrieran, ahora mismo te podría ver_

_En un nuevo amanecer, donde aparezco igual_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te amo yo_

Simplemente no podía ser cierto lo que veía frente a ella, pero no lo dudaba ni un solo instante, aquella piel canela, aquellos ojos de cielo, aquella sonrisa de travesura, era él, era Naruto, había regresado y la veía como en antaño, cuando eran tan solo unos niños y no dejaba de decir que la amaba, pero y ¿Y si ya no me ama? ¿Y si era mirada no es para mi? ¿y si solo me ve como una amiga ahora? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin cesar, sin un alto estaba complicándose, pero su cuerpo tenia miedo, miedo de por fin a verlo perdido por lo que inconscientemente diera un paso atrás mientras su diestra se posara sobre su corazón, no dejaba de verle, de sentirlo, de tenerlo ahí, y quería correr a sus brazos, sonreírle, besarlo, sentir aquellos labios que desde hacia un año no sentía, desde que se despidiera de ella, con un " lo siento, esta es la primera y ultima vez que lo hago" para acto seguido robarle un beso asfixiantes, un beso que la llevo al cielo y de regreso a la tierra confundiéndola por completo, dando los primeros pasos para realmente ver lo que no deseaba, porque "amaba" a Sasuke pero y este la dejaba, le dolería si, mas ahí estaba Naruto a si lado si no funcionaba nada con el azabache, pero si… si Naruto y ella… si con él las cosas no funcionaran, simplemente dejaría de vivir, por que a quien realmente amaba era al rubio y con aquel ultimo beso, lo sintió, lo pensó y no lo acepto. ¿Ya era demasiado tarde?, se quedo callada, oyendo como el viento pasaba entre ellos, como la primavera se acercaba poco a poco, como el sol que tan dormido se encontraba, comenzaba a despertar con la llegada del Uzumaki.

_Te busco siempre esperando, ver tu figura en algún lugar_

_Cerca de la estación, esperando el tren_

_Aun sabiendo que juntos no podemos estar_

Tal vez no era lo correcto, tal vez todo acabaría y e que no soportaría el rechazo una vez mas, sin embargo no seria un cobarde, esta vez lucharía, por hacerla feliz, por tenerla a su lado, pero ¿ya era tarde? No lo sabia, cuando su botón de cerezo diera un paso hacia atrás lo confundió por completo, ¿era un rechazo? Sin embargo no se amedrentaría, con nerviosismo y algo de torpeza interna se dirigió hacia ella, con paso seguro aparentemente hasta estar tan solo a un paso de esa persona, le sonrió con ternura, estirando su diestra y dejando ver aquella pulsera de plata, aquel regalo olvidado y esperando no equivocarse pronuncio

- **Hola… Sakura-chan… esto… se te cayo…**- viendo aquellos verdes ojos, perdiéndose en la infinidad de su mirada, no respondió, ella de igual forma tan solo observaba aquella celeste mirada hasta posteriormente, posarla en aquel objeto, se sorprendió tanto que un bello carmín se dibujara en sus mejillas, antes pálidas por la sorpresa, con la mano temblándole levemente, trato de alcanzar su posesión cuando fue jalada hacia el cuerpo masculino y embragada por aquel olor, por aquella calida sensación siendo abrazada y sofocada por esos fuertes brazos.

- **Naruto…**- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse totalmente en aquellos brazos, aferrarle como en una ocasión no lo hizo y si tan solo pudiera decir lo que sintiera en ese instante, todo estaría bien. Mas ahora eso ya no importaba, se encontraba así lado, en ese instante, aunque el frió del final de el invierno aun estaba presente para ella era la primavera, la primavera en que los cerezos comenzarían a florecer, porque ahora estaban en su hogar a donde realmente pertenecían.

_Si mi vida pudiera repetir, junto a ti por siempre estaría_

_No deseo nada mas, salvo estar contigo_

_Y decirte lo mucho que yo te amo_

A lo lejos, en los campos de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo siete, se hayan dos jóvenes de extravagantes cabelleras, el rosado y dorados uniéndose en un abrazo que tanto añoraban, quizás aquello era un inicio, quizás fuera un final, pero a pesar de que el tiempo no se detenía, a pesar de todo lo que esos corazón querían era estar juntos nuevamente, solo permanecieron un instante ahí, abrazados en silencio, disfrutando de esa sensación embriagante que los hacia girar.

Un "duele Sakura-chan" se escucho a lo lejos, al igual del sonido de un gran golpe y unas risas cantarinas que llenaban el ambiente por que el final de una historia siempre es el inicio de otra.

* * *

Notas:

La canción se lama: One More Time, One More Chance de Yamazaki Masayoshi

http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v= JE8c5QkYQpA (quita los espacios)

En fin este es como un epilogo para mi historia My memory lo malo y raro es que apenas voy en el Cáp. 1 de la historia y para el epilogo faltan años luz, sin embargo no pode evitar escuchar nuevamente esta canción y ocurrirme esta "historia" en todo caso es independiente de la que apenas esta en construcción, comentarios, tomatazos y demás siéntanse libres de hacerlos ^^

Gracias por leer.


End file.
